


Elfebruary 2020

by Tsuzima



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Dark, Drama, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, Love/Hate, M/M, Original Character(s), Pre-World of Warcraft, Pre-World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade, Romance, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, World of Warcraft: Legion, World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria, affect
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuzima/pseuds/Tsuzima
Summary: Подборка драбблов по челленджу "Elfebruary 2020".Визуал части упомянутых персонажей:https://imgur.com/a/oEC7Gps - фем!Яграхир и фем!Ктарисhttps://imgur.com/a/XBD547M - Нинуратhttps://imgur.com/a/aLoi427 - Файрилhttps://imgur.com/a/CtL1tpu - Ктарисhttps://imgur.com/a/Noe8OJQ - Яграхирhttps://imgur.com/a/mEDmC9k - Данаирhttps://imgur.com/a/eRwVqut - Белетэльhttps://imgur.com/a/NDiAn7i - Исидианhttps://imgur.com/a/A0L7K26 - Энайренд





	1. Family Resemblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:   
> New World Television - Santa Barbara Main Title Theme

Последние несколько дней до Яграхира доходили странные слухи — пару раз и вовсе чуть не дошло до драки. Да и кто бы на его месте стерпел, когда о его семье распространяют настолько нелицеприятную информацию — якобы его супруг вовсю предается разгульным развлечениям по основным увеселительным заведениям Дазар`алора! Это при всём том, что Ктарис почти неделю как свалился с простудой — как он ухитрился заболеть, для друида оставалось загадкой, но уход за болеющим охотником никто не отменял, поэтому вынужденный пополнять запасы лекарственных трав тролль несколько раз выбирался до травников в город, где и был огорошен малоприятной информацией. Это при всём том, что зандалар большую часть времени проводил дома с Кеем. Да какого ж чёрта… Болеющего супруга тролль решил пока этим не беспокоить.

_< вечер после последней вылазки в город>_

Периодический шелест перелистываемых страниц и мирное сопение шал'дорай, облокотившегося на мягкий кошачий бок, нарушали тишину. Друид, пребывающий в облике большого кота, дремал, даже во сне периодически прядая ушами, чутко ловящими окружающие звуки. Идиллия... Однако продолжаться ей было суждено не очень долго: внезапно громко хлопнула входная дверь, заставившая обоих мужчин как по команде повернуть головы в направлении звука и переглянуться между собой — гостей не ожидалось, да и по-хозяйски уверенные шаги, направляющиеся в сторону комнаты, тоже не внушали доверия.  
Дверь в комнату распахнулась от резкого толчка, — если не пинка — ударившись о стену, являя взору нарушителя спокойствия.  
Зандалар изумлённо насторожил уши — увидеть на пороге копию Ктариса он был совершенно не готов. Впрочем, судя по внезапно севшему голосу охотника, выдохнувшему "Какого демона?.." — картина была неожиданной и для него.  
Окинувший уничижительным взглядом комнату и находящихся в ней, ночнорожденный, ни секунды не колеблясь, прежним широким, уверенным шагом пересёк помещение, подходя к шкафам, сопровождаемый левитирующими за ним в воздухе сундуками, прошипев:

— Вот ещё не хватало, чтобы мой родной брат жил в таком захолустье!

Мотнув головой и приходя в себя от ступора, вызванного появлением гостя, тролль, выполнив обратную метаморфозу, наконец обрёл дар речи:

— У нас вообще-то двухэтажный особняк с винным погребом, я попросил бы..!

Вытряхивающий в это время содержимое шкафов в сундуки пришелец обернулся на поднявшегося с кровати друида, ничуть не смутившись его внезапному появлению вместо крупного кота, и, прищурившись, ткнул в его сторону пальцем:

— Ага, так вот, значит, ты и есть тот самый дикарь, что неизвестно какими зельями опоил моего брата и совратил его!

В груди Яграхира колыхнулось раздражение — вот ещё только беспочвенных оскорблений и обвинений от вломившегося в его дом незнакомого эльфа ему для полного счастья не хватало! Зандалар уже собрался ответить шал'дорай, куда ему следует пойти вместе со своими наездами, — лучше с ускорением! — как наконец отмер от ступора и супруг, резко вскочив с кровати и стремительно вклинившись между ним и незваным гостем.

— Так, стоп! СТОП! Погодите! — вскинул руки Ктарис, переводя взгляд с тролля на незнакомца и обратно. — Погодите… — чуть тише повторил он и неожиданно сильно качнулся, коснувшись виска. — Что-то мне.. нехорошо..

Резко осевшего на пол охотника не сговариваясь подхватили в четыре руки на секунду забывшие о присутствии друг друга друид и второй ночнорожденный, не дав ему упасть.

— Убери руки от моего брата, дикарь! — прошипел шал'дорай, меча взглядом молнии.

— Катись откуда припёрся, "братец", — оскалился в ответ Яграхир, отметив, однако, что Кея тот рванулся ловить точно так же не задумываясь, как и он сам.

С приведением охотника в чувство снова возникли разногласия — на безобидный отвар, что служил для этих целей, пришелец среагировал резко и однозначно:

— Опять твои зелья?! Нет уж!

Однако когда он достал откуда-то из сумки ещё менее понятную флягу, при открытии которой в нос друида ударил сильный спиртовой запах, зандалар отреагировал не менее однозначно:

— Это ещё что за дрянь! Убери к демонам!

Разногласия, впрочем, решил стакан простой воды, что был на тумбочке.  
Обрызганный водой Ктарис отфыркнулся и сел:

\- Пффт! Не вздумайте в меня это всё влить!

Но, посмотрев на мужчин, он осёкся, поняв, что есть острая необходимость в мирных переговорах.

_< позднее, на кухне>_

Последние несколько часов обстановка на кухне больше напоминала предгрозовую — сидевшие на противоположных концах стола Яграхир и Арейдес — да, наконец он узнал имя свалившегося им с охотником на головы ночнорожденного, как оказалось, последние десять лет числившегося без вести пропавшим и уже давно похороненным, что было крайне болезненной темой, которую ни Ктарис, ни его семья предпочитали не затрагивать — кидали друг на друга крайне недовольные взгляды, а сидевший между ними Ктарис переводил взгляд с одного на другого.  
Сходу выданное гостем Кею “Мне Саль всё рассказал, я тебя приехал забрать от этого индивидуума. Я знаю, что это был договорной брак по воле родителей, ты не обязан ему подчиняться. Тем более я вернулся, ты вообще можешь от него уйти, НЕ МУЧАЙСЯ!” только подлило масла в огонь сильной “любви” друида к упомянутому чародею и добавило ещё один пункт к списку того, за что ему следовало оторвать уши. Низкое ворчание в ответ “Ты ещё не понял, что силком его тут никто не держит?” было встречено весьма неодобрительным взглядом — “Я не с тобой разговариваю, дикарь”. Но согласие брата со словами тролля явно его не порадовало, а на резонное “И где ж ты был, скотина, пока я по тебе почти декаду траур носил?” второй охотник буркнул “Где был, там уже нет…” И, судя по короткому обмену взглядами между братьями, Яграхир понял, что при нём этот вопрос шал’дорай точно обсуждать не собирается.  
Напряжение, почти ощутимо висевшее в воздухе, с течением времени разговора мужчин несколько спало. Друид лишь изредка вставлял реплики, больше присматриваясь к Аресу. С точки зрения как брат брата — он понимал его беспокойство и как это могло выглядеть со стороны. Но с точки зрения любящего и любимого супруга — большей частью ощущал раздражение вот этим недоверием и подозрениями.  
Тихо скрипнувшую дверь комнаты мага услышал только зандалар, мысленно закатив глаза и предвкушая новые вопросы, а вот вошедшего на кухню Данаира, ёжащегося и сонно потирающего глаза, увидели уже все трое. Не успел тот открыть рот, чтобы что-то сказать, как Арейдес, подозрительно сощурив глаза, встал из-за стола и подошёл к син’дорай, цепко осматривая его с головы до ног, после чего вкрадчиво уточнил внезапно смягчившимся голосом:

— Что этот милый юноша делает в этом сомнительном месте?

Дан, удивлённо глядя на рассматривающего его охотника, протянул:

— Живу…

Нехитрый ответ вызвал довольно предсказуемую реакцию — шал’дорай шагнул в сторону тролля, ткнув в его сторону пальцем:

— С ним ты тоже... «женат»? Чувствовал я, что не так всё тут чисто. — И следующая фраза была адресована уже снова Кею: — Всё-таки тебе чем-то угрожают? Скажи мне правду.

— Но.. это его брат.

Обогнувший стол Арес подхватил Ктариса под руки, увлёк к зеркалу чуть в стороне, и, приобняв за плечи, вкрадчиво сказал:

— Посмотри на меня и на себя. Вот я — твой брат. А теперь посмотри на этот шкаф с антресолями.. — жест в сторону поднявшегося к магу зандалара. — ..и на этого очаровательного эльфийского юношу. — Жест в сторону эльфа крови. — Тебе не кажется, что ты что-то упускаешь в межродственных связях..? Нет уж, я, пожалуй, останусь. Я должен разобраться, что у вас тут происходит.

Тем временем Яграхир, подавивший вспышку гнева, — этот “возродившийся феникс” явно не лучшим образом действовал на его нервы. Остаётся надеяться, что со временем это поменяется… — негромко процедил в ответ на опешивший вопросительный взгляд Данаира:

— Внеплановый визит родни. — Друид всмотрелся в лицо мага и, нахмурившись, коротко дотронулся до его лба. О лоа, он так надеялся, что обойдётся. Но, к сожалению, пошла цепная реакция от болеющего охотника — и син’дорай тоже заболел. — Эхехе.. Понятно, что тебя разбудило. Сейчас, погоди…

Приобняв брата за плечи, тролль достал с полки один из бутыльков с приготовленным отваром.

— Держи. Половину выпьешь сейчас перед сном, остальное — утром.

— Я помню, братик. Спасибо, — улыбнулся Дан и, сунув склянку в карман, попытался проскочить мимо ночнорожденных обратно к себе, но вездесущий Арейдес плавно перетёк в его сторону с лицом борца за добро и справедливость и вообще великого спасителя, мурлыкающим голосом, заставившим брови Яграхира поползти вверх, произнёся:

— Если он тебе что-то захочет сделать — не бойся ко мне подойти.

Данаир посмотрел на него снизу вверх:

— Дядь, я Вас первый раз вижу. Если у меня что-то случится, я всё-таки к брату подойду, — и, аккуратно обогнув на секунду опешившего шал’дорай, ушёл к себе в комнату.

Зандалар, устало потерев переносицу, подумал, что, кажется, с него на сегодня хватит общения с сурамарской роднёй и что пора дать Аресу и Кею пообщаться тет-а-тет. Думается, им найдётся, что друг другу сказать.  
Подойдя к повернувшимся на него братьям, стоящим у зеркала, Яграхир с удовлетворением услышал шипение “Да какой я ему дядя!” от с подозрением рассматривающего себя в зеркале Ареса и обратился к новообретённому родственнику — тираду про родственные связи он слышал более чем хорошо:

— Если тебе незнакомо понятие «названый брат» — не значит, что оно чуждо другим. — Переведя взгляд на супруга, друид продолжил: — Раз твой брат желает.. “разобраться”.. наверху были свободные комнаты, ты помнишь. Доброй ночи. — И добавил на зандали, который Ктарис уже вполне неплохо освоил: — Пожалуйста, не сильно засиживайся.

В комнате друид сначала аккуратно разложил обратно вещи охотника, что вытряхнул в сундуки его чрезмерно деятельный брат. Вот ведь сюрприз на голову свалился… И что-то в поведении резко замурлыкавшего при появлении на кухне Дана Арейдеса подсказывало скрежетнувшему зубами зандалару, что он тут, видимо, задержится.


	2. Keeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Five Finger Death Punch - Wrong Side Of Heaven
> 
> Таймлайн - пандария, начало Даларанской резни

Напряжение в Парящем городе ощущалось уже давно — буквально висело в воздухе — и текущая тишина звенела в ушах, казалось, в любую секунду готовая взорваться звоном клинков. Чёртова война, чтоб им неладно было. Всегда находят, что не поделить. И в ход идут довольно грязные методы.  
Исидиан выпрямился от одного из раненых, раздражённо сдув с лица прядь светлых волос, и осмотрелся. Лазарет не пустовал — раненых хватало как со стороны Альянса, так и со стороны Орды — работы целителям было более чем достаточно. В воздухе витал запах лекарств, крови и прочих малоприятных «ароматов», характерных для подобных заведений.  
Обычный для крупного города шум на улице в какой-то момент был заглушён серией взрывов, заставив присутствующих троих целителей переглянуться между собой и обернуться в сторону двери. Крики и лязг оружия сменили короткую секунду тишины. Дёрнувшаяся было на выход молоденькая дренейка — “Ой, моя семья!..” — была остановлена жрецом:

— Куда?! Только погибнешь зря!

На улице снова раздались приглушённые расстоянием и стенами взрывы, выкрики “Вон отсюда, эльфийская погань!”, какой-то грохот. Да что происходит!? Возможно, стоит пока запереться?..  
Направившийся было к двери с этим намерением квель’дорай опоздал совсем немного — распахнутая мощным пинком, она открылась ему навстречу, вынудив резко шарахнуться назад. О каменный пол гулко звякнул металл, когда внутрь вошёл ночной эльф — рыцарь смерти, если судить по ледяному свету холодных глаз — с окровавленным мечом наперевес. За ним нервно сглотнувший ком в горле мужчина насчитал ещё четверых.

— Вы трое — на зачистку корпуса, а мы разберёмся тут, — гулко проронил немёртвый своим товарищам.

Исидиан не поверил своим ушам. Что, мать вашу, происходит? Неужели война добралась и до нейтрального Даларана?! Целитель резко вскинул руку, обжигая вломившийся отряд вспышкой Света:

— Вон отсюда!

Отступать было некуда — за ним раненые, совершенно беспомощные, и девушки-помощницы, испуганно жмущиеся к дальней стенке. Впрочем, он сам не в лучшем положении — что он может против вооружённых противников?  
Нехорошо оскалившийся ночной эльф, стремительно шагнув вперёд, схватил квель’дорай за шею и приподнял в воздух на уровень своего лица:

— Вы только посмотрите… Кто это у нас тут такой храбрый? В героя поиграть решил, мальчик?

Вцепившийся тонкими пальцами в сжавшую его горло руку в латной перчатке жрец отчаянно пытался её разжать. Воздуха не хватало, а кожу пронзала боль от впившегося в неё металла. Нет, не может всё вот так глупо закончиться!.. Кривая ухмылка на лице сдавливавшего его шею латника маячила перед начинавшим мутиться взглядом Исидиана. Явно чувствует своё превосходство и решил убить его, даже не прибегая к оружию.

_**“Убей…”** _

Тихий, пронизывающий голову голос вынырнул из глубин сознания.

_**“Убей их. Или ты, или они…”** _

Грудь жгло от нехватки воздуха, сознание стремительно угасало. Сопротивляться этому вкрадчивому шёпоту, затопившему его голову, Исидиан не нашёл в себе сил.  
Висевший в хватке уже почти отключившийся жрец внезапно широко распахнул глаза, ставшие насыщенно-фиолетового оттенка. Рыцаря смерти и тех, кто стоял рядом и позади него, неожиданно накрыло волной какого-то первобытного ужаса — в головах возникали цепочки жутких образов, гулкий смех, заставившие схватиться за головы в попытках приглушить этот кавардак и заметаться в поисках места, где можно от этого укрыться.  
Но поднявшийся с пола квель’дорай, как будто подёрнувшийся какой-то тёмной дымкой, не дал им такого шанса.

_***_

Сознание постепенно возвращалось к тяжело осевшему — почти рухнувшему — на ближайшую свободную койку мужчине. Он хрипло дышал полной грудью — и никак не мог надышаться. Отчаянно болевшая шея затрудняла дыхание — дотронувшийся до саднившей кожи жрец посмотрел на пальцы, слегка испачканные кровью. Чёрт. Почему он всё ещё жив? Что вообще произошло? Память услужливо подбросила обрывки воспоминаний за последние пару минут.

_...Исказившиеся от ужаса лица нападавших... Собственный голос — тихий, как будто двоящийся — нашёптывал какие-то незнакомые слова… Сгустки тёмной магии, срывавшиеся с кончиков пальцев…_

Медленно переведший взгляд на то место, где были противники, эльф увидел лежащие сломанными куклами тела с застывшим ужасом на лицах. Исидиана крупно затрясло. Получается, что это он их убил? Что?.. О боги.  
На прикосновение к своему плечу квель’дорай дёрнулся, вскинув глаза. Ариана, та дренейка, которую он остановил и не дал сбежать в город, испуганно смотрела на него:

— Мастер Исидиан, с Вами всё в порядке?

Хотел бы сам целитель это знать… Но пугать девушку было плохой идеей, поэтому жрец молча кивнул, прикоснувшись озарившимися привычным Светом кончиками пальцев к сильно болящей шее. Думать о произошедшем он будет потом. Надо забаррикадировать двери — таких отморозков явно куда больше, чем эти пятеро.

— Девочки, помогите мне.

Теперь он отвечает за всех находящихся здесь, пока не закончится это безумие.


	3. Bravery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Two Steps From Hell - Flight Of The Silverbird
> 
> таймлайн - накануне падения Луносвета

Последние дни рейнджеру казалось, что он попал в какой-то ад. Это нападение нежити, переброска отряда на рубеж… Вот только больше половины отряда полегло в попытках как-то замедлить наступление несколько непривычного врага. И, что самое отвратительное — этих погибших подняли вражеские некроманты, пополнив тем самым жуткое войско. И теперь оставшиеся в живых эльфы были вынуждены отступать, чтобы просто выжить. Зря умирать не хотел никто.  
Проклятую нежить можно было упокоить только огнём — или снеся ей голову к чёртовой матери. Смертоносные луки пришлось сменить на оружие ближнего боя, чтобы хоть как-то огрызаться от наступавшей на пятки армии мертвецов.  
Отдыхать приходилось очень урывками в те моменты времени, когда удавалось оторваться дальше, чем на половину перегона. Уставшие, держащиеся друг друга, деморализованные большими потерями, квель’дорай отступали — едва ли не впервые на своей памяти они столкнулись с врагом, который смог их так продавить.  
И вот очередной ночью, оставив дозорного, остатки отряда отдыхали. Каждый лелеял надежду добраться до родной столицы, где они наверняка смогут дать достойный отпор. Надо только немного потерпеть...  
Белет проснулся от того, что его трясут за плечо — значит, снова пора сниматься с отдыха, нежить на подходе. Мгновенно просыпаясь, рейнджер сразу потянулся за своим верным двуручным мечом. И вовремя: мертвецы были не просто на подходе — группа наиболее мобильных тварей уже нагнала маленький отряд, намереваясь его вырезать подчистую.  
Cхватка была короткой и.. наверное, можно было бы сказать, что кровопролитной, _если бы у нежити была кровь_. В этот раз только проворство и кошачья гибкость спасли рыжего квель’дорай — запнувшись о тело одного из поверженных врагов, мужчина неловко взмахнул руками, упав на землю; меч отлетел в сторону, оставив его безоружным. Противник с энтузиазмом атаковал лёгкую, как ему казалось, добычу. Рейнджеру потребовались вся его скорость и везение — стремительно откатившись в сторону от удара когтистыми лапами, он успел подхватить меч с земли и следующую атаку нежити встретил уже во всеоружии. Отбив ещё одну атаку вурдалакоподобной твари, — острые когти всё же скользнули по кольчуге, но, по счастью, не пропороли её — эльф контратаковал, отпихнув подобравшегося к нему мертвяка — и через секунду острый двуручный меч отсёк голову нападавшего. Выдохнув, квель’дорай бросился на помощь другим участникам отряда.  
После боя, убедившись, что из текущей нежити больше никто не поднимется, эльфы снялись с временной стоянки, отступая дальше к родному Луносвету. Ничего, они ещё проучат наглых захватчиков.  
Ах, если бы они знали, как ошибаются...


	4. The Odd One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Judas Priest - Alone

Поймавшего попутный транспорт в сторону Транквиллиона воина до сих пор трясло. От обиды, от ярости, от непонимания. Почти две сотни лет он пытался мириться с ситуацией, как-то исправить её — но сегодня чаша терпения переполнилась.  
Ренд скрипнул зубами: судьба распорядилась так, что он родился в семье магов, но при этом у него не было магического дара. Ни искорки. Ни малейшей предрасположенности. В отличие от его младшего брата. Наверное, только благодаря ему и его поддержке Ренд как-то переносил весьма холодное отношение родителей. Но когда Артэлиан перебрался в Даларан на обучение, проблемы взаимоотношений с ними снова обострились.

_Скупая похвала на окончание академии.  
 **“Лучше бы ты был магом, как твой брат.”**_

_Неодобрение выбранной профессии.  
 **“Нахлебник. Бездарность. Только и возишься с железом”.**_

_И всё время на фоне этого - вечные обвинения и тычки._

_**“Ты - позор рода”.  
“Дурная кровь”.  
“Зачем ты вообще родился?”  
“Кому нужна такая партия?”  
“Какой из тебя наследник!”** _

И сегодняшняя фраза отца горела огненным рубцом обиды на душе.  
 ** _“Я пытался свыкнуться с мыслью, что в тебе течёт моя кровь! Но, видимо, я ошибался!” — “Прекрасно! Тогда у меня больше нет родителей!”_**

Ему больше нечего было делать в этом доме.  
Пожалуй, пока переберётся к брату в Даларан — к единственному из всей семьи, кто его любил и ценил.  
Для остальных он — лишний.


	5. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:   
> Two Steps From Hell - Flight Of The Silverbird

Сегодня ночью на небе не было видно ни бесчисленных звёзд, ни вездесущих лун — плотные облака скрывали их надёжной пеленой. Порывы резкого ветра норовили сорвать плащ с позднего прохожего, что петлял по переулкам, пробираясь к Собору Света. Негромкие шаги нарушали тишину улиц, почти мгновенно в ней растворяясь. Часы на центральной башне только недавно пробили три часа ночи, но жрецу решительно не спалось, — точнее, уже не спалось — после старого кошмара из прошлого, смешанного с шёпотом Бездны, и он, пребывая в некотором смятении, решил прибегнуть к проверенному методу успокоения — медитации в храме. Приходить туда Исидиан предпочитал исключительно в ночное время суток, и причиной этому не всегда были кошмары, будящие его посреди ночи: в такое время в соборе не было почти никого и.. были расставленные по всему помещению свечи, странным образом умиротворяющие рен’дорай.  
Обменявшись приветственными кивками со стоявшей на входе в Собор стражей, жрец приоткрыл тяжёлую дверь, проскользнув внутрь. Миновав пару поворотов, он оказался в знакомом небольшом зале, освещённом огоньками многочисленных свечей и наполненном едва-едва слышным длинному уху потрескиванием огня. Исидиан устроился на скамье у дальней стены и выдохнул, молча обводя помещение взглядом. Золотые огоньки отражались в бледно-синих глазах, — насколько светлых, что они казались почти белыми — рассеивая не только тьму в зале храма, но и в душе самого мужчины, заставляя ночные видения выпускать разум из цепких щупалец кошмара и даря чувство умиротворения.

В голове ещё по-прежнему мелькали отрывки сна.

_Первая война Зыбучих песков… Много-много раненых, иссечённых жвалами и клешнями силитидов и киражи… Он вместе с другими целителями работали не покладая рук, ставили бойцов на ноги, чтобы вновь бросить в горнило смерти… Ситуация начинает выходить из-под контроля, сил едва хватает, чтобы держаться на ногах, когда раненые только прибывают…_

И этот вкрадчивый, едва слышимый шёпот, нитью проходящий через кошмар.

**_“Они погибали по твоей вине…”_ **

**_“Они на тебя рассчитывали…”_ **

**_“Ты подвёл их…”_  
**  
Нет. Он не подвёл никого. Всё было не так. Иначе бы Калимдор был захвачен полчищами этих тварей. Он спас много жизней — чтобы уже эти воины спасли их всех от страшной угрозы.

_Они справились._

И справился разум целителя, окончательно избавившись от влияния кошмара.  
За окнами начинало потихоньку светлеть, когда рен’дорай поднялся со скамьи и расправил плечи. Пора домой.  
Привычные пара поворотов, кивок стражам — и худощавая фигура в тёмном плаще растворилась в полумраке улиц. Ветер утих, перестав пытаться сорвать плащ, а с неба смотрели луны, окружённые бесчисленными мириадами звёздочек-свеч.


	6. Arcane Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Hi-Finesse - Destructo

Дома царила благословленная тишина: супруг отбыл на какое-то архисрочное и важное совещание в Сурамар, — _“одна нога здесь, другая там!”_ — а брат с энтузиазмом возился с каким-то кристаллом, притащенным из того же Сурамара. Друид, заварив себе любимый травяной чай, сгрёб пачку валяющихся бумажек по торговле и сел за стол — при всей нелюбви к бюрократии, от неё никуда было не деться, а количество писем, отчётов и всякой прочей писанины само по себе, увы, не уменьшится.  
Углубившийся в чтение документов и писем Яграхир дёрнул ухом, уловив какое-то негромкое потрескивание, — как от электричества — но опрометчиво не придав этому большого значения. В доме, где живут два инженера, подобные звуки редкостью не были — беспокоиться следовало, если затишье длилось дольше обычного времени. Тем более спустя некоторое время раздражавший слух звук пропал.  
Совершенно внезапно со стороны комнаты брата что-то рвануло так, что, кажется, на доме подпрыгнула крыша. Оказавшийся в три прыжка около комнаты Дана зандалар распахнул дверь и замер, переваривая открывшееся взгляду зрелище — внутри как будто побывала бригада гоблинов, взорвавшая там бомбу. Эльфа нигде не было видно — и это заставило тролля занервничать. Что тут произошло, о великие лоа?!

— Дан?!

Где-то под столом раздалось поскрипывание и шуршание, спустя пару секунд явив миру взъерошенного и чумазого как трубочист син’дорай.  
Яграхир мощно выдохнул — живой! В шаг преодолев расстояние до брата через весь этот погром, зандалар сгрёб его в охапку, сразу проверяя, не пострадал ли тот. На столе друид заметил тот самый кристалл из Сурамара, искрящийся арканой, и рядом валяющийся сгоревший отвод.

— Великие духи, я с вами тут поседею во цвете лет! Какого демона это было?

Притиснутый к широкой тролльской груди Данаир вытер рукавом с лица не то сажу, не то грифель и махнул в сторону кристалла:

— Вот она, блин, мощь тайной магии!


	7. Carnivorous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> The Witcher 3 - Hunt or Be Hunted [Metal Guitar Cover⁄Remix]

Ренд, тихо матерясь по-талассийски себе под нос, пробирался через заросли засохших кустов под палящим зулдазарским солнцем — он был далеко не в восторге от того, что ему пришлось нашинковать чёртову уйму летающих ящериц, прежде чем удалось добыть ингредиенты надлежащего качества. Если бы не щедрая плата, обещанная верховной друидкой, чёрта с два син'дорай бы сюда сунулся. Чёрные латы были изгвазданы кровью мерзких летучих тварей, что звались терродактилями. Агрессивно настроенные против любого чужака, они заставили воина попотеть, каждый раз атакуя скопом и заставляя его вертеться как волчок — в нескольких местах более мягкую часть брони эти паразиты всё же смогли прокусить, и теперь там пульсировала глухая боль.  
Уф! Вот выберется он из этих _(непереводимый талассийский фольклор)_ кустов, там уже и до Крааля рукой подать — а там уже и столица недалеко… Но подвох ждал его даже за пределами злополучных кустов — внезапно под ногой что-то заскользило, и мужчина, пару метров побалансировав на одной ноге, в конце этой пары метров обо что-то запнулся и упал в какую-то мешанину травы и веток. _(Непереводимый эльфийский фольклор)_! Лучше б на землю… Приподнявшись на руках и осмотревшись вокруг, Ренд обнаружил себя в гнезде одного из местных хищников.. кажется, они звались равазаврами, припомнил син'дорай. Вот только паниковать насчёт возвращения собственников ему явно не стоило, потому что то, на чём он поскользнулся — были внутренности одного из ящеров, валявшегося поодаль в высокой траве, а голова второго была чуть дальше края гнезда, взирая на него застывшим глазом. Видимо, на гнездо напал какой-то крупный хищник, и динозавры погибли, защищая его. Ну а сам он, — _как будто было мало ему было крови от летучих тварей!_ — был теперь перемазан и в крови равазавров. Великое Солнце, сколько ж оттирать латы надо будет, мрачно подумал мужчина.  
Внезапно рядом с его рукой что-то хрупнуло, и опустивший глаза на звук воин увидел смешного птенца равазавра с непропорционально большой по отношению ко всему телу головой, который тоже смотрел на него огромными глазищами.

— Ну вот только тебя мне тут ещё не хватало… — пробурчал эльф, кое-как поднимаясь на ноги — хищник, что разорил гнездо, мог быть где-то поблизости, и загорать в латах задницей вверх определённо не стоило.

Маленький динозаврик, понимая, что “мама” норовит сбежать, отчаянно запищал, кувырнувшись из скорлупы на обутую в латы ногу мужчины. Син'дорай заколебался. Без родителей малыш неминуемо погибнет — если не от лап хищников, то от голода или жары.  
 _Чёрт._  
Вполголоса выругавшись, Ренд поправил перекосившуюся походную сумку и наклонился к маленькому ящеру, осторожно взяв его в руки. Птенец задрыгал лапками и распушил перья на затылке, но пищать прекратил.

— Донесу тебя до Крааля, а там пусть тролли отдуваются, — вздохнул мужчина, глядя на тёмного динозаврика с ярко-зелёными перьями на макушке, после чего, осторожно держа нежданную “добычу”, зашагал к поселению.


	8. Bedtime Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Louna - Колыбельная
> 
> таймлайн - задолго до открытия тёмного портала

— Арт, пора отдыхать. Уже поздно.

— Не хочуууу, Ренд!

Квель’дорай вздохнул. Каждые выходные, как он приезжал домой, младший брат почти не отлипал от него.

— Арт, давай я тебе сейчас расскажу сказку, а после этого — спать. Договорились?

Это каждый раз работало — маленький эльф с готовностью устраивался рядом со старшим братом, насторожив острые ушки и смотря на него большими голубыми глазами.  
Ренд призвал на помощь всё доступное ему мастерство рассказчика — подростку это давалось довольно тяжело — и начал говорить:

— Много лет назад жила-была одна эльфийская пара магов… уже пожилых… А детей, представляешь, у них не было — не сложилось…

Артэлиан перебрался ближе, взгромоздившись на коленку квель'дорай и чуть приоткрыв рот от любопытства. Ласково потрепав его по макушке, Ренд продолжал:

— ...Им было одиноко, и вот решили они, что, раз природа не захотела дать им возможности завести детей — то они наколдуют сами!

— Ух ты… А дальше, дальше что было?

— А ты вот слушай! Долго трудились они над составлением заклинания и наконец применили его. Волновались очень! Но всё сработало как надо и наколдовали себе маги дочку. Правда, получилась она маленькая — сил магических было уже немного, поэтому и была росточка невысокого. Но тоже была магом, да дар у неё был сильный! Как у тебя прямо!..

Парнишка вздохновлённо рассказывал сказку, жестикулируя, и только к середине заметил, что брат, умаявшийся за день, уже сладко посапывает, обняв его маленькими ручками и доверчиво прижавшись к его груди. Квель'дорай улыбнулся, погладив спящего мага по светлым взъерошенным волосам — он редко досиживал до середины повествования… как и в этот раз.  
Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Арта, Ренд уложил его в кроватку и укрыл одеялом, чмокнув в белобрысую макушку:

— Спокойной ночи, братик.

Погасив свет в комнате, подросток выскользнул из неё, притворив за собой дверь, а маленький маг безмятежно спал, досматривая сказку про маленькую волшебную девочку.


	9. Mischief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Los del Río - Macarena

Отряд уже длительное время обсуждал тактику боя с сильным врагом — собственно, текущее задание, куда занесло охотника на демонов, заключалось именно в убийстве грозного соперника. Основные моменты уже были обсуждены, теперь прояснялись детали боя для бойцов со спецзадачами. Белет некоторое время послушал — больше из любопытства, поскольку ему особых задач поставлено не было — и, отойдя в сторону, облокотился о скалу, лениво обозревая местность.  
Голые скалы, минимум растительности и чёртовы существа из Бездны. К счастью, в закутке, где они расположились с отрядом, их не видно, поэтому можно было не беспокоиться. Шипастый кончик хвоста лениво покачивался из стороны в сторону — сайаад откровенно скучал. Негромкий диалог, доносящийся от противоположной стены, привлёк к себе его внимание, и Белетэль повернул голову в сторону участников разговора. Паладин, высокий, почти с самого него ростом, обладатель роскошной каштановой гривы, облачённый в непривычные для служителей Света тёмные доспехи — и его коллега, светловолосая охотница на демонов, на полторы головы ниже оппонента, одетая, как и многие из них, довольно скромно и практично. Судя по отрывкам разговора, что доносились до Белета — служитель Света флиртовал с девушкой: судя по её раздражённым однотипным ответам, ситуация повторялась уже не в первый раз — и, видимо, всё с тем же нулевым результатом, только выводящим коллегу из равновесия.

**_“А он весьма хорош…”_** — мурлыкнул так же заинтересовавшийся инкуб.

— Да, вполне в моём вкусе, — негромко согласился с ним бывший рейнджер, изучающе рассматривая вышеупомянутого шатена.

Тот, явно почувствовав взгляд, отвлёкся от разговора и покрутил головой, быстро отыскав взглядом невольного наблюдателя. Охотница, воспользовавшись паузой, раздражённо фыркнула “Вон, можешь с ним счастья попробовать!” и, обогнув мужчину, отошла к совещающейся команде. Паладин проводил её взглядом, не останавливая, и вернулся к рассматриванию наглого новичка, что продолжал на него смотреть. Светло-зелёные глаза сощурились, а по лицу проскользнула едва заметная ухмылка — эльф явно что-то задумал. Сайаад чуть склонил голову набок, ожидая реакции — хоть какое развлечение.  
То ли служитель Света действительно решил последовать совету девушки, то ли просто вымещал раздражение — иных мотивов посланному в его сторону… воздушному поцелую?.. Белет не смог придумать, удивлённо вскинув брови.

_**“О, кажется, ты ему тоже понравился!”**_ — в сознании возник чёткий образ азартно сверкнувших глаз.

— Ну, вот сейчас мы и проверим, — ухмыльнулся охотник на демонов, отлепляясь от стены и направляясь к шатену. В голове уже созрела ответная шальная идея для провокатора.

Паладин самодовольно улыбался, предвкушая.. негодование?.. удивление?.. подошедшего новичка, что смотрел на него слегка сверху вниз. И даже, кажется, хотел что-то сказать. Но меньше всего он ожидал, что сайаад цопнет его за высокий воротник видневшейся из-под доспеха рубашки и подтянет к себе, впившись в приоткрытые губы крепким поцелуем. Шокированный эльф крови отмер через несколько секунд, отпихнув от себя скабрезно ухмыляющегося Белета и, вытирая губы и матерясь, поспешил ретироваться к товарищам.

— Видимо, всё-таки не понравился, — с ехидным смешком негромко констатировал рыжий охотник, незаметно показав большой палец вверх одобрительно фыркнувшей коллеге.


	10. Incense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> 2Raumwohnung - Play

Отвратительно. И это скрипение под музыку призвано развлекать посетителей таверны? Он сюда отдохнуть и хорошо провести вечер пришёл, а не заработать себе мигрень. После первой минуты надругательств над своими — и не только своими — ушами охотник шёпотом выругался и под негодующим взглядом бармена уселся прямо на стойку.

— Уважаемый, это издевательство над вашими посетителями, а не пение, — вкрадчиво обратился к нему сайаад.

— Валяй, спой лучше, — сердито буркнул гоблин. — Одни критики кругом.

Получивший карт-бланш Белет, вслушавшись в музыку, с середины куплета подхватил песню приятным баритоном, без особого труда перекрывая проигрыватель и переключив на себя внимание посетителей.  
В какой-то момент охотник на демонов заметил скрывающуюся в тенях суккубу, которая стояла неподалёку от одного из посетителей таверны и тоже явно слушала. _Что-то новенькое._ А эльф, рядом с которым она находилась, и смотрел на самого охотника весьма пристально, чуть подавшись корпусом в его сторону. Что-то в нём немного смущало бывшего рейнджера, но он отогнал эту мысль — музыка сменилась на более бодрую и заводную, и он гибким движением забрался на стойку под одобрительный свист публики. Внезапно сквозь этот шум до него донёсся комментарий:

— Ваш голос!.. Он совершенно потрясающий!

_**“Мне кажется, что мы нашли компанию на вечер.. Мальчик явно тобой заинтересовался..”**_ — заинтересованно промурчал инкуб.

_“Если бы я проводил время в компании каждого, кому я понравился — ты бы лопнул от переизбытка энергии”_ , — насмешливо отозвался Бель, не отвлекаясь от провокационно-гибких движений и одновременно следя за тем, чтобы не навернуться с импровизированной сцены.

**_“Сильный чернокнижник.. Много энергии… Я бы советовал обратить на него внимание.”_ **

Белет украдкой посмотрел в сторону чародея _другим_ зрением. Ух… да, действительно.  
Добраться до эльфа крови было делом нехитрым и не требующим прерывать достаточно фривольный танец. Гибкая и изящная стойка на руках напоследок, на последних нотах песни — и сайаад ловко приземлился рядом с незнакомым чернокнижником, чьи восхищённые взгляды он ловил весь вечер.

— Я весьма польщён, что Вы оценили мои вокальные данные, дорогой друг, — промурлыкал даже не запыхавшийся в процессе исполнения танца охотник. — Заинтересует ли Вас бонусная программа в более... _уединённой обстановке_?

Слегка смутившийся было чародей улыбнулся в ответ:

— О, к таким танцам и такому пению ещё и бонус существует?

Бель наклонился ближе к собеседнику и, понизив голос, доверительно сообщил:

— За такие прекрасные глаза, как у Вас — бонус определённо положен…

_Особенно с учётом того, что глаза — золотого оттенка._

Чернокнижник прищурился, сделав едва заметный пасс рукой в сторону суккубы, бдительно наблюдающей из теней:

— С удовольствием получу его.

_< позднее вечером, дом Белетэля>_

Аккуратно зафиксированные руки, ограничивающие свободу движений… Завязанные глаза обостряют все остальные ощущения. До обоняния чародея доносится аромат масла с заметно выраженными нотками сандала и бергамота, успокаивая и расслабляя. Хотя расслабиться, когда тебя касаются сильные, самую чуточку шершавые руки, с удовольствием разминающие мышцы — сложно. Фэл, закусывая нижнюю губу, выгибается от каждого прикосновения крепких пальцев к чувствительным точкам. Горячие ладони неспешно оглаживают тело, исследуя, изучая, а сам охотник — эльф не видит этого, но ощущает шестым чувством — наблюдает за каждым откликом на прикосновения. Когда иллидари наклоняется ближе, Фэлринмэль, непроизвольно втягивая воздух, чувствует нотки пепла, Скверны и мужского мускуса — особенно чётко. По телу проходит волна рефлекторной дрожи предвкушения, что ощущается в ладонях, касающихся чернокнижника.

— Мы только начали, сладкий. Вся ночь впереди, — от интонаций жаркого шёпота, обжёгшего ухо, живот свело в сладком предвкушении, а вдоль позвоночника пробежала волна мурашек.

_Целая ночь среди тонкого переплетения идеально подобранных ароматов, среди своих ощущений и чужих прикосновений?.._

— Идеально...


	11. A Blue Ribbon / Double Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Tooji - Packin' Guns

Эхо от быстрого бега мелкой дробью рассыпалось по ущелью: скрываться и красться смысла уже никакого не было — особенно после того, как син'дорай заметили. Оторваться от по пятам следующих за ним демонов, чтобы скрыться в тенях, не удавалось, поэтому оставалось надеяться только на свои ноги и на то, что до союзников он сможет добраться раньше, чем его прикончат чёртовы исчадья Скверны!  
Над головой в скалу ударила стрела тьмы, заставив пригнуться и шарахнуться в сторону, уворачиваясь от каменной крошки. Чтоб тому инквизитору, который его засёк, провалиться в Круговерть пустоты! Демоны, как и все прочие, очень не любили, когда за ними шпионили и не желали допустить утечки информации, которую пирату удалось захватить с собой.  
Впереди замаячил перекрёсток. Отлично, можно попробовать оторваться там. Но выбранный им поворот закончился тупиком. Да что ж за день такой! Воспользовавшись тем, что демоны ненадолго потеряли его из виду, разбойник нырнул в тени и прильнул к ближайшей выемке в скале, убираясь с прохода. Вдруг повезёт и не заметят…  
Из-за угла появились преследователи: мелочёвка в виде бесов, что закидывали головореза стрелами тьмы, когда он драпал по ущелью, несколько ловцов Скверны и страж Скверны, почти на две головы выше самого Файрила. Разбойник старался почти не дышать и не издавать никаких звуков.  
 _“Здесь никого нет, валите отсюда…”_  
Но демоны не торопились уходить, перебросившись гортанными фразами на эредане. Более мелкие демоны направились внутрь тупикового поворота, а страж остался стоять на самом проходе, почти полностью перекрывая его массивной тушей. Чёрт, и не выскользнуть. Остаётся только ждать.  
Длинные усики на телах ловцов поводили по сторонам, не то пытаясь нашарить скрывавшегося в тенях эльфа, не то.. принюхиваясь, чёрт бы знал эту демоническую анатомию. Бесовская же проверка была гораздо менее безопасной и беспокоила его гораздо больше — пыхавшее под их ногами пламя скверны рисковало его задеть и нарушить покров теней.  
И син'дорай был близок к тому, чтобы остаться незамеченным, если бы не роковая случайность: сильно вздрогнула под ногами земля — израненные земли пустошей Аргуса часто сотрясали землетрясения — и сверху сыпануло каменной крошкой. Поднявший глаза разбойник увидел, что ему на голову сейчас обрушится неплохая такая каменная лавина.  
 _Да он сегодня просто чемпион по влипанию в дерьмовые ситуации!_  
Мужчина резко шарахнулся в сторону, покидая зону падения обломков скалы, которые в итоге погребли под собой бесов и одну из трёх демонических псин. Почти успел — бедро обожгло болью от пары зацепивших его камней, выбивших эльфа из теней. Демоны дружно воззрились на возникшего между ними беглеца.

— Попался, наглый смертный! — зарычал страж Скверны, ударяя топором в едва успевшего вдохнуть Файрила. Точнее, в то место, где он только что стоял — жить ему ещё хотелось, поэтому он очень неизящно отпрыгнул в сторону, прокатившись между ловцами и только чудом избежав хищно клацнувших клыков. Резко вскочив на ноги, разбойник обнажил клинки. Видимо, придётся принимать бой, как бы он не жаждал избежать его.

Пока крупный демон пытался выдернуть из каменистой почвы глубоко застрявший в ней топор, Фай сцепился с псами, на пару заставившими его попотеть. Пострадавшая нога несколько сковывала движения головореза — слаженно действующие ловцы ухитрились достать его не один раз, и теперь бок и ногу мужчины украшали довольно глубокие следы когтей и зубов, однако один из псов поплатился за это собственной головой. Отвлекшийся буквально на полминуты от стража Скверны разбойник пожалел об этом незамедлительно — не выдернувший оружие из земли демон всё ещё был смертельно опасен, и крепкий удар с размаха стальной перчаткой отбросил син'дорай далеко в сторону. Зазвенели отлетевшие в сторону мечи, оставляя его на несколько секунд почти безоружным. Он буквально ощутил как хрустнули рёбра, окатив грудь болью, но успел выпалить из пистоля в ловца, что кинулся на, казалось бы, беззащитную жертву.

**_Бам!_ **

Тварь свалилась, не добежав какой-то пары шагов. Но страж до того момента, как Фай успел перезарядить пистоль, до него дойти всё же успел. Пинок впечатал его в скалу, заодно выбив весь воздух из лёгких. Во рту появился сладковатый привкус крови, отдающий металлом.

_Боги, как больно-то..._

— Думал, так просто украсть что-то у демонов, маленький наглец? Мне не требуется оружие, чтобы проучить тебя, — гулко хохотнул демон.   
Следующий удар, который он хотел обрушить на лежащего у скалы эльфа, должен был добить того, но внезапно страж взревел от ярости и боли, отвлекаясь на нового врага, а до ушей син'дорай сквозь эту какафонию донёсся знакомый голос, начитывающий какие-то заклинания. Едва нашедший в себе силы — хотя тут скорее было ослиное упрямство — пират с большим трудом сел, опершись спиной на камень, и сфокусировал взгляд на проходящем на относительно небольшой площадке бою. Сил удивляться внезапно возникшему непонятно откуда шал'дорай у него не было, сил помочь — тем более. Но чернокнижник отлично справлялся и без него — всё же член совета Мрачной Жатвы, а не хрен с горы. Файрил невольно залюбовался ночнорожденным — гневно сверкающий арканой взгляд, срывающиеся с изящных рук мощные заклинания, заставляющие стража Скверны пытаться достать наглого врага… да, никогда не стоит сбрасывать со счетов тканников. Тем более — настолько искусных в своём мастерстве чернокнижников.  
Сознание норовило ускользнуть от разбойника, вынудив его отвлечься от боя и выудить из походной сумки каким-то чудом уцелевший бутылёк "Алого Фиала". Махом влившему в себя исцеляющее зелье син'дорай пришлось сцепить зубы, удержав подпрыгнувший к горлу желудок — ох.. остаётся надеяться, что это даст лишнее время добраться до лекарей.  
Тем временем бой закончился — демон тяжело рухнул на вздрогнувшую от его веса землю, а подбежавший к едва сидящему головорезу Нинурат ужаснулся его виду — окровавленная кривая улыбка, изорванная во многих местах и так же пропитанная кровью одежда напрямую говорили о том, что разбойнику требуется срочная помощь целителей.

— Какой ты.. у меня.. оказывается.. шикарный.. — выдохнул Фай, глядя снизу вверх на шал'дорай. Сознание по-прежнему норовило ускользнуть, и пират всеми силами пытался оттянуть ту секунду, когда его таки выключит.

— Помолчи, идиот, — буркнул чернокнижник, опустившись рядом и аккуратно приобняв его, после чего активировал камень возвращения. Син'дорай, однако, не пожелал замолкать:

— Это что же... для получения твоих объятий.. мне всегда придется… быть при смерти, а?.. Что же, я готов.. к таким жертвам..

— Заткнись, пока я тебя сам не прибил.

_< полторы недели спустя, в лазарете Даларана>_

Во время очередного выныривания в сознание Файрил услышал тихое ворчание ночнорожденного, ругавшегося на местный персонал — якобы они чёрт знает чем занимаются, а не лечат своих больных. Разбойник был не совсем с ним согласен — хоть он и выглядел как мумия из-за многочисленных бинтов на теле, но чувствовал себя значительно лучше, чем в первый свой приход в сознание, хотя всё ещё ощущалась сильная слабость в теле. Чуть приоткрыв глаза, он посмотрел на Нинурата, привставшего со своего стула у кровати, чтобы поправить одеяло, которым был укрыт головорез. В груди ёкнуло — забота от шал'дорай была слишком редким и очень непривычным явлением, чтобы не обратить на неё внимание. Не сдержавшись, пират цапнул не успевшего сесть обратно чернокнижника за ворот мантии и, пока тот был в некотором ступоре от неожиданности, крепко его поцеловал. Через несколько секунд опомнившийся эльф без особого труда вырвался из пока ещё довольно слабой хватки син'дорай и, оправив мантию, прошипел под нос что-то вроде _"На поправку ты идёшь семимильными шагами"_ , после чего вышел из палаты, едва разминувшись с вошедшим лекарем. Тот, проводив чернокнижника взглядом, тихо хмыкнул и подошёл к самому Файрилу, склоняясь над ним для осмотра:

— У Вас очень заботливый друг.. За те полторы недели, что Вы тут находитесь, он на уши поставил половину целителей, считая, что Вас плохо лечат. И всё это время надолго не покидал палату, почти что днюя и ночуя тут, — по губам паладина пробежала лёгкая улыбка. — Хотел бы и я иметь таких... _друзей._

Головорез неопределённо повёл плечами, переваривая слова целителя и иногда вздрагивая от боли, когда тот касался не до конца заживших ран.

_Видимо, он всё-таки что-то значит для избегающего показывать свои чувства чернокнижника.  
Действия доказывают это гораздо эффективнее слов._


	12. Transformation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Πлачь Ʒемля - Преломление второе - I'a Sh'b - N'ygr'th

На вечерних улицах Даларана было довольно пустынно — только редкие прохожие да стража, от здания которой и держал путь обратно в оплот жрец. За весь день, что он был в городе, никакой информации по неведомому недоброжелателю не удалось найти. Как странно. Как будто его и вовсе не существовало… Не занимайся Исидиан последние несколько дней устранением последствий “общения” Харвериса и этого "невидимки" — возможно, имело бы смысл и не лезть в это всё.  
Погружённый в свои мысли целитель завернул на улочку, после которой уже было рукой подать до Анклава Седогрива, где находился портал в Храм Света Пустоты. Торговые лавки были уже давно закрыты — до позднего вечера в Парящем городе работал совершенный минимум заведений, — и целитель мимоходом подумал, что неработавшее освещение делало её не сильно безопасной.  
Тьма как будто шевельнулась, становясь _почти осязаемой_.  
Вдоль позвоночника продрало морозом. Так.. _не должно быть_.

**_"Будь готов…"_** — шепнуло в голове.

Что?..

_**"Тьма ближе, чем тебе кажется…"**_ — эхом отозвался другой шепоток.

Исидиан поморщился — последнее время оба го́лоса в голове докучали ему с завидной регулярностью.

— Докатились.. пугаюсь темноты на улице, — пробормотал под нос он, отмахнувшись от дуэта в сознании. — В следующий раз, видимо, от тени собственной шарахаться буду…

— И правильно сделаешь, — раздался насмешливый голос, ледяным душем окатив лекаря и заставив резко развернуться всем корпусом в сторону говорившего.

В ещё более сгустившейся темноте он увидел рослый — наверное, на голову выше его самого — силуэт, сверкнувший алыми глазами. В выражении лица незнакомца жрец ни на секунду не сомневался — зловещая ухмылка, не сулящая ему самому ничего хорошего.

— И чего тебе не жилось спокойно.. — неторопливо, самоуверенно продолжал тот. — Ставишь под угрозу и свою жизнь, и чужую… Предлагаю тебе сделку.

Рен'дорай молча сверлил взглядом снизу вверх свалившуюся на его голову неприятность. Он почти не сомневался, что столкнулся с тем, за информацией о ком он бегал целый день.

_**"Он не станет тебя жалеть.."** _

_**"Нужно убить его раньше, чем он тебя…"** _

— Приму твоё молчание за согласие выслушать условия, — ехидно оскалился сан'лейн. — Итак. Ты оставляешь этого длинноухого в покое и забываешь о его существовании, он мой… А я, в свою очередь, милостиво забываю о твоих попытках лезть куда не следует и оставляю тебя в живых. — Тяжёлый взгляд алых глаз изучал собеседника. — Что скажешь? Весьма выгодно.. с учётом того, что ты успел наворотить.

Шёпот голосов в голове становился всё настойчивее. О Свет, да что ж так невовремя...  
Исидиан, продолжая изучать рослого кровопийцу, совершенно чётко ощутил растущее раздражение. Нет, этому чудищу придётся приложить больше усилий для того, чтобы заставить его оставить Вера, нежели банальное запугивание.

— Скажу, что пошёл ты к чёрту, отрыжка Плети, — звенящим от ярости голосом негромко процедил целитель, кривя губы в злом оскале.

— Что же. Я давал тебе шанс, — голос сан'лейн сорвался на низкий рык.

**_"Убей…"_ **

**_"Выбора нет — или он, или ты.."_ **

Рен'дорай колебался очень недолго — хотя на краю сознания мелькнула мысль, что Свет более эффективен в устранении живых мертвяков, чем другие средства — и впустил Бездну в сознание. Светло-голубые глаза стремительно приобрели насыщенно-фиолетовый оттенок, а некстати прорвавшееся влияние приобретенной энергии энтропии исказило тело в устрашающей метаморфозе.

_"Я надеюсь, что это будет не зря…"_

_< чуть позднее, на этой же улочке>_

...больно.

Кажется, тварь пыталась убить его не только при помощи магии, но и банально прибегнув к физическому воздействию — по телу пульсирующей болью отзывались многочисленные кровоподтёки, царапины и ссадины.  
И, возможно, только эта тонкая ниточка позволяла мужчине не поддаться сонму голосов в голове.  
Темнота вокруг стала почти осязаемой, но перестала быть _настолько_ враждебной, ласковыми, невесомыми нитями обвивая тело и сознание. Голоса звучали неразборчиво, но очень настойчиво, обещая, уговаривая, заманивая…  
Жреца крупно затрясло, и он невольно обнял себя за плечи, будто пытаясь отгородиться от окружающей тьмы. И наконец заметил метаморфозу собственного тела.  
 _Нет. Уйди…_  
Свет.. не отзывается. Хрупкая ниточка самоконтроля пока ещё с трудом держится, но стремительно истончается, каким-то чудом противостоя почти полностью захлестнувшей жреца Бездне. Ему.. нужна помощь.  
Взгляд фиолетовых глаз отчаянно заметался вокруг, в какой-то момент наткнувшись сначала на лежащий на мостовой тёмный силуэт, а потом и на стоящего около него случайного прохожего, в ступоре смотрящего на труп.  
 _Случайного ли?.._  
Рен'дорай тихо позвал, надеясь, что не ошибается:

— Харверис? Это ты?..

**_"Перестань цепляться за него как за последнюю надежду…"_ **

Жрец повёл плечами и на несколько секунд зажмурился, не замечая, что окликнутый им эльф развернулся, глядя на него.

_"У меня больше никого нет."_

Открыв глаза, он посмотрел на опустившегося рядом калдорай и оскалился в кривой жутковатой усмешке:

— Смотри… — Жест дрожащей всё ещё искажённой энтропическими энергиями рукой в сторону убитого сан'лейн. — Он… он больше не будет тебя мучить.

С губ сорвался полубезумный смешок, а следующую секунду зрачки Исидиана расширились, когда как сквозь пелену он увидел, как фигура ночного эльфа вдруг ярко вспыхнула, как будто разрывая всегда колышущуюся вокруг него теневую пелену, и озарилась Светом, а с пальцев слетели исцеляющие заклинания, буквально впитывающиеся в многочисленные ссадины и раны на его теле. Жрец крупно вздрогнул от неожиданных крепких объятий Харвериса, снова зажмурившись и кутаясь в них, низко опустив уши и цепляясь за руки ночного эльфа, как утопающий — за спасательный круг.

— Вер.. я... — шёпот рен'дорай срывался. Контролировать себя всё ещё сложно. — ...я боюсь..

_"Не уходи.."_

Судя по мягкому прикосновению к своему затылку — это была слишком _громкая_ мысль.  
Кажется, ночной эльф что-то ему говорил, только целитель пока не мог разобрать, что именно.  
Сонм голосов, всё ещё шепотливым неразборчивым хором звучащий в сознании, внезапно стал тише, а жутковатые изменения тела неохотно истаяли, возвращая мужчине более привычный вид. Жрец судорожно выдохнул — безумие немного отступило, в любой момент готовое вернуться.

_< чуть позже, Храм Света Пустоты>_

— Ис! На меня смотри!..

Рен'дорай покорно перевёл взгляд на говорящего — Харверис. Вне привычной теневой формы?..

— Исидиан! Держись! Не смей сдаваться!

Целитель с некоторым трудом сфокусировал взгляд на эльфе, с тревогой заглядывавшему ему в лицо.

_Не бросил..._

Целитель неуверенно поднял ещё дрожащую руку, желая убедиться, что это всё не галлюцинации, порождённые его разумом, ещё подверженному влиянию Бездны, и дотронуться до лица калдорай. Горячие, суховатые губы, мягко коснувшиеся изящной ладони, словно пропустили через тело разряд тока, заставивший мужчину вздрогнуть и непроизвольно крепче прижаться к обнимающему его ночному эльфу.

_Не галлюцинации. Хвала Свету..._

Исидиан не знает, сколько времени проходит, пока они сидят вот так. Харверис говорит — непривычно успокаивающе, негромко, — отвлекая и выводя из-под влияния шёпота Бездны, а рен'дорай слушает — благо ответов от него не требуют, — потихоньку расслабляясь. И не видит, через некоторое время отключившись, как калдорай осторожно укладывает его на узкую кровать и тихо выскальзывает из кельи.  
Последствия этого кошмара ещё долго будут аукаться целителю, но прямо сейчас беспокоиться больше не о чем.


	13. Vigilance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Zeromancer - Need You Like a Drug
> 
> Иллюстрация к драбблу от Nighthair:  
> https://imgur.com/a/uKMTXKq
> 
> 18+

Стрекотание местных сверчков было удивительно громким, доносясь до чуткого слуха разбойника даже через закрытые окна. Был поздний вечер, и насекомые уже довольно давно начали нехитрый концерт. Пират, закончивший наводить порядок на кухне, устало потёр переносицу и кинул взгляд в сторону комнаты. Чернокнижник не первый день уже корпел над неким важным алхимическим рецептом, пытаясь вывести нужную формулу. Судя по периодическому шипению под нос — дело продвигалось не очень успешно, а син'дорай уже несколько раз выбирался из Сурамара, где они пребывали во время очередного затишья в военной кампании, до столицы, поскольку реагенты сами по себе, к сожалению, не образовывались в поместье. От иной помощи чернокнижник отказывался. Даже поужинал шал'дорай весьма наспех, вновь сбежав к бумажкам, как с неудовольствием подумал Файрил. Надо потом будет посмотреть, над чем работает ночнорожденный, может, всё же удастся помочь. Но — завтра, на свежую голову: многочасовые маршруты от дома до столицы и обратно даже с учётом порталов были весьма утомительны.  
Нинурат чуть дёрнул ухом, когда услышал привычные по-кошачьи тихие шаги, раздавшиеся за спиной, но больше никак не отреагировал. Чёртов рецепт упорно не получался, видимо, где-то в расчёты вкралась ошибка, и мужчина никак не мог её поймать. Раздражённо выдохнув носом и выпрямившись на стуле, чернокнижник вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда на плечи мягко опустились чужие руки, аккуратными движениями начавшие разминать затёкшие от длительного пребывания в одной позе плечи и шею. Шал'дорай позволил себе ненадолго расслабиться и отвлечься от бумажек, разомлев от прикосновений сильных пальцев, оглаживающих напряжённые мышцы. Чуть жмурясь, он слегка запрокинул голову, и через пару мгновений макушки коснулись губы разбойника, который, обдав кожу горячим воздухом, негромко промурчал, продолжая разминать плечи и шею сурамарца:

— Алтарь науки не стоит того, чтобы ты складывал на него свою светлую голову. Тебе стоит больше отдыхать.

Нинурат, в глубине души согласившийся с ним, — но признавать это вслух, конечно, не собирался — позволил себе ещё чуть-чуть расслабленного безделья под неторопливым массажем, после чего дёрнул плечами, скидывая чужие руки, и выпрямился:

— Сам разберусь. Прекрати меня отвлекать.

Тихий смешок — и повторное короткое прикосновение горячих губ к макушке:

— Не засиживайся.

Сердито обернувшийся чернокнижник хотел добавить к своей предыдущей фразе ещё что-то едкое, но син'дорай в комнате уже не было.

— Тоже мне, мамочка… — тихо проворчал под нос шал'дорай, возвращаясь к работе.

_< позже ночью, спальня>_

Файрил проснулся посреди ночи, беспардонно выдворенный из объятий сна не самым приятным видением из прошлого — тесным "знакомством" с вурдалаком, что чуть не отправил его к праотцам. Несколько секунд он созерцал потолок, не сразу сообразив, где находится, после чего закрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул. Шрам ощутимо пульсировал, словно с тех событий прошло не пара десятилетий, а не больше пары лет.  
Рядом заворочался чернокнижник, которому, кажется, тоже не спалось. Головорез, скорее всего, и не придал бы этому факту большого значения, если бы через некоторое время, после очередного ворочанья сбоку, шал'дорай не обнял его поперёк груди, примостив голову на плече, и до его ушей не донеслось тихое ворчливое:

— Всё-таки сам прибью.. когда-нибудь.

Проявления сентиментальности от сурамарца были событием весьма редким, поэтому пират непроизвольно вздрогнул и, негромко выдохнув, в ответном жесте обнял ночнорожденного за талию, прижав к себе.  
_Непременно прибьёшь._  
Тёплое дыхание Нинурата чуть щекотало шею, потихоньку становясь ровным и спокойным — пригревшись в объятиях разбойника, он довольно быстро уснул. Син'дорай слегка повернул голову и приоткрыл глаза, рассматривая сурамарца. Мягко светящиеся в темноте татуировки, как и всегда, неизменно привлекали к себе внимание эльфа крови. Он не упускал лишнюю возможность изучить взглядом чародейский узор дремлющей арканы, словно гипнотизирующий головореза, и, поглощённый сим нехитрым зрелищем и расслабившись от щекочущего шею дыхания, Файрил сам не заметил, как провалился обратно в объятия сна — на сей раз без кошмаров.

_< раннее утро, спальня>_

Чернокнижник сидел на кровати, закрыв глаза. Солнце едва встало, освещая комнату неяркими розоватыми лучами. Было совсем рано, и вставать не очень хотелось — понежиться в тёплой кровати намного приятнее и уютнее. Внутренний голос пока ещё негромко зудел о том, что работа сама себя не сделает, но шал'дорай его игнорировал, малодушно подумывая лечь подремать дальше — собственно, одеяло до сих пор прикрывало его ноги и бёдра, делая эту идею ещё более соблазнительной.  
То, что разбойник тоже проснулся, ночнорожденный заметил только тогда, когда его обняли крепкие руки, а шеи мягко коснулись чужие губы, каждое прикосновение которых задерживалось на долгие несколько секунд. Сурамарец накрыл своей ладонью руку син'дорай, обнимавшую его поперёк корпуса, чуть наклонив голову в сторону и позволяя цепочке поцелуев неспешно следовать от мочки уха к основанию шеи, порождая каждым прикосновением волну мурашек вдоль позвоночника. Желание вставать с кровати позорно капитулировало, уступив место желанию остаться в кровати и таять под нежными касаниями и поцелуями пирата.  
Рука Файрила, что поглаживала плечо чернокнижника, скользнула вверх, к шее, и несильным нажимом развернула его лицом к лицу с самим разбойником. Смотрящий из-под полуопущенных ресниц шал'дорай встретился взглядом с зеленью глаз партнёра, едва заметно улыбнувшегося уголками рта и обжигающего кожу горячим дыханием. Чародей приоткрыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но через мгновение головорез развернул его к себе немного сильнее и накрыл его губы мягким, но настойчивым поцелуем, а ещё через мгновение чернокнижник оказался опрокинут обратно на кровать, слегка притиснутый к подушкам. Ночнорожденный прикрыл глаза и вплёл пальцы в светлые волосы партнёра, не давая ему отстраниться и прервать поцелуй — если бы тому в голову пришла такая мысль. Свободная рука пирата коснулась груди шал'дорай, неторопливо скользя по сияющим арканой татуировкам — головорез сейчас не видел их, но знал наизусть каждую линию оных — и плавно спускаясь к животу. От нежных поглаживаний Нинурат слегка выгнулся навстречу к нависшему над ним син'дорай и выдохнул в поцелуй, стоило лишь ладони разбойника накрыть жаждущий внимания напряжённый член. Откликаясь на ласки, чародей чуть развёл ноги и инстинктивно двинул бёдрами, толкнувшись в кольцо ласкающих его пальцев, которые, коснувшись, как ему казалось, каждой чувствительной точки, скользнули ниже. Чернокнижник тихо застонал в губы Файрила, нетерпеливо подавшись навстречу проникшим в себя пальцам.  
Пират, высвободив волосы из цепкой хватки шал'дорай, чуть приподнялся на локте, не прерывая при этом настойчивых ласк. Под взглядом головореза, удобно устроившегося промеж его ног, ночнорожденный чуть зарделся, но подключённый к ласкам третий палец вынудил его выгнуться сильнее, запрокинув голову и цепляясь освободившейся рукой за покрывало рядом с головой. А стон, сорвавшийся с губ сурамарца, заставил син'дорай непроизвольно облизнуться.  
_Красивое и чертовски возбуждающее зрелище..._  
Изнывая от тянущего ощущения в паху, Файрил прервал ласки и неожиданным быстрым движением закинул ноги чернокнижника себе на плечи, одновременно с этим притянув его к себе и плавно входя.  
Нинурат вцепился в ногу эльфа крови, со стоном выдохнув и подаваясь, насколько это было вообще возможно в этой позе, навстречу плавным движениям бёдер партнёра. Этот взгляд разбойника сквозь полуопущенные ресницы откровенно смущал, заставляя щёки гореть. Но скручивающийся внутри клубок сладких ощущений постепенно поглощал и заставлял сосредоточиться только на нём, забывая о смущении. Каждое прикосновение чужих горячих губ и обжигающего кожу хриплого дыхания к собственным ногам чуть выше области коленей пропускали по всему телу как будто удары тока, постепенно подводя к той грани накала, когда ещё немного — и накроет экстаз. Отпустив бедро головореза, шал'дорай опускает руку на сведённый в истоме член, через несколько секунд нехитрых ласк задохнувшись от экстаза. А ещё через несколько секунд, глухо рыкнув и ткнувшись носом в чужое колено, крупно вздрагивает и пират.  
Немного погодя головорез опускает с плеч начавшие затекать ноги чернокнижника и, отстранившись, тяжеловато опускается на кровать рядом, обняв шал'дорай и поцеловав его в шею. Приоткрывший глаз чародей что-то невнятно ворчит и накрывает обнявшую его руку своей.

_< позже днём, комната чернокнижника>_

Перегнувшись через плечо Нинурата, син'дорай некоторое время пристально изучает исписанные им бумажки и, не обращая внимания на привычное ворчание "Прекрати меня пугать своими подкрадываниями сзади!", задумчиво дёргает ухом, после чего, цапнув лежащий на столе карандаш, что-то чиркает в середине исписанного формулами листа:

— О неугасимое пламя души моей, я надеюсь, что это поможет тебе в твоих расчётах.. и ты наконец вылезешь из этих чёртовых бумажек.

— Да кто тебя просит в мои расчёты лезть!

— Всегда пожалуйста!~


	14. Exotic / Shiny! / Scale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Мельница - Оборотень
> 
> Иллюстрация от Nighthair:  
> https://imgur.com/a/oEC7Gps

Жаркое дневное солнце раскалённым шаром висело в небе, разгоняя немногочисленных прохожих по редким теням. Знойный воздух зыбким маревом колебался над горячими камнями мостовых и лестниц.  
 _После Сурамара — отвратительно._  
На днях прибывшая в Дазар'алор охотница с неудовольствием посмотрела на видневшуюся вдалеке казавшуюся бесконечной череду лестниц.  
 _При такой планировке города явно было бы нелишним сделать больше порталов! Или хотя бы лифтов..._  
В кольчуге было решительно жарко и некомфортно, и ночнорожденная, дабы отвлечься, начала про себя считать ступени, заодно осматриваясь по сторонам — местность была незнакомая и поэтому следовало быть аккуратной, но деловито снующим по своим делам троллям не было до неё никакого дела.  
Очередной лестничный пролёт вывел Кей к мосту, со стороны которого веяло прохладой и где — хвала богам! — была тень. Самое время сделать небольшой перерыв и немного отдохнуть.  
Неожиданно на одной из стоек моста охотница заметила движение, сопроводившееся золотым бликом — солнечный луч отразился от какого-то предмета и весёлым солнечным зайчиком скакнул на лицо шал'дорай. Крупный ящер, невольно вызвавший ассоциации с котом, поднял голову на шаги эльфийки и потянулся, клацнув острыми когтями по камню. Светло-синие глаза слегка сонно посмотрели на нарушительницу спокойствия, а сам зверь не выказывал никакой враждебности — наверное, это был один из прирученных зандаларами зверей, коих хватало даже в городской части.  
Кейтерис завороженно воззрилась на саблеклыка, восхищаясь его статью — мощные мышцы бугрились под чешуёй, могучие трёхпалые лапы были вооружены крепкими когтями, а клыки, на несколько секунд обнажившиеся при широком зевке, внушали уважение. Красивый, могучий зверь на пике расцвета сил. Но не чрезмерно крупный — похоже, самка.  
 _Ей бы не помешал такой питомец…_  
Присев рядом со зверем, шал'дорай с удовольствием погладила его по загривку и почесала рядом с шипами на челюсти — ушей у ящера не было, пришлось импровизировать:

— Ух какая красавица! И кто только выгнал такую…

Друид недоумённо моргнула, глядя на гостью, и рефлекторно подставила шею под почёсывания. Только очнувшись от полуденной дрёмы, зандаларка не сразу вникла в ситуацию и сейчас обдумывала слова эльфийки, что явно с удовольствием гладила её, продолжая монолог:

— ...Пойдём ко мне жить? Я тебя точно не выгоню. Кормёжка, превосходный уход и регулярная охота.. что скажешь, а?

_"А, так она приняла меня за одомашненного зверя!"_ — хмыкнула про себя Яграхе. — _"Тоже мне охотница…"_

Вытянув шею и жмурясь от почёсываний под подбородком, троллька утробно протяжно муркнула, как будто отвечая на фразу ночнорожденной. Перекидываться в гуманоидную форму она пока не торопилась — вряд ли длинноухая сильно обрадуется тому, что она наглаживала не бессловесную скотину, но разумное существо, — а придумывать какие-то отговорки сейчас было откровенно лень.

Шал'дорай рассмеялась в ответ на урчание и поднялась на ноги:

— Ну, с тобой, конечно, здорово, но дела не терпят. Увидимся!

И, несильно жмакнув кончик носа ящера, женщина, явно пришедшая в благодушное настроение, удалилась куда-то по направлению к золотым шпилям главных кварталов города. Опешившая от подобных фамильярностей Ягра некоторое время смотрела ей вслед, после чего, ещё раз потянувшись, соскочила на камни моста. Её нежданная собеседница была права — отдых это хорошо, но дела сами себя, к сожалению, не сделают, и заказ, взятый у Т’сары на добычу ингредиентов к блюдам, надо было выполнять.

_< позже этим же днём, окрестности Дазар’алора>_

Зандаларка посмотрела на ровную гладь лениво текущих вод реки, что-то прикидывая, после чего вернулась обратно к кустам, где была оставлена походная сумка. Т’сара одним из пунктов заказа обозначила рыбу, которая водилась в ограниченном количестве водоёмов — и в этой реке в том числе. И исключительно на глубине.  
 _Настало время искупаться._  
Аккуратно сложив одежду и положив её на камень рядом с сумкой, друид скользнула к воде. Через секунду раздался короткий всплеск потревоженных вод реки, над гладью трепыхнулся чешуйчатый хвост — и всё стихло.  
Через пару минут после того как троллька нырнула охотиться на рыбу, из редкого пролеска, шёпотом ругнувшись на цепляющиеся за одежду ветки кустов, вышла охотница, остановившись в тени далеко простирающейся древесной кроны.  
 _Кажется, случайное место, выбранное для остановки по пути обратно в Дазар’алор, было достаточно удачным. Тенёк, прохладно.. красота._  
Осматриваясь, шал’дорай наткнулась взглядом на чьи-то сумку и вещи, аккуратно сложенные около одного из кустов — и при этом вокруг ни единой живой души. Покрутив головой, Кейтерис опустилась на корточки рядом с сумкой. Видимо, кто-то потерял свои вещи. Не будет ничего плохого в том, чтобы осмотреть их и, по возможности, вернуть владельцу…  
Глазам открывшей сумку эльфийки предстал довольно нехитрый скарб: аккуратно лежащие в отдельном кармане амулеты-камни возвращения… пачка перевязанных свитков с поручениями… нож для снятия шкур, прикреплённый ремешками к стенке сумки… непонятного назначения свёрток (впрочем, назначение выяснилось, стоило только ночнорожденной потянуть носом — и она почуяла запах еды. В животе предательски заурчало)... небольшой футляр — при открытии выяснилось, что там была расчёска с резинками… несколько флаконов с какими-то непонятными зельями… накрепко завязанный довольно увесистый кошель… мешочек с огнивом… точильный камень…  
Звучный фырк поблизости заставил охотницу вздрогнуть и отвлечься от созерцания содержимого чужой сумки. Подняв взгляд, Кей увидела идущую в её сторону хищницу — судя по характерным отметинам на шкуре, ту же самую, которую она видела накануне в городе. В пасти зверя была зажата нанизанная на бечеву связка рыбин, а чешуя была влажной от воды — как будто она охотилась в воде. Или забирала оставленную хозяином добычу...  
 _Может быть, зверь знает, где хозяин этих вещей?_  
Саблеклык, подошедший к ночнорожденной и к вещам, аккуратно положил связку рыбы рядом с вещами.. и внезапно обернулся высокой тролльей женщиной, насмешливо смотрящей сверху вниз на изумлённо отшатнувшуюся и шлёпнувшуюся на задницу эльфийку.  
 _И абсолютно голой._

— Ты в вещах покопаться решила, чтобы узнать чем меня лучше кормить, если я соглашусь пойти к тебе жить? — ехидно поинтересовалась Яграхе, уперев одну руку в бедро и нахально скалясь. — Я ещё думаю, знаешь ли, такие вещи так быстро не решаются!

Кейтерис быстро поднялась на ноги и сердито уставилась на друида:

— Ах ты ж дрянь такая! Я ей там холку начёсывала, а она молчала! Какого демона?!

Троллька неуловимым глазом движением оказалась рядом с длинноухой и приобняла её за талию, привлекая к себе:

— Ну, знаешь, не каждый день такие наглые ушастые не боятся чесать саблеклыков в половину себя ростом.. и ещё сходу предлагают серьёзные отношения~

Опешившая охотница безуспешно попыталась выпутаться из нежданных объятий:

— Ты, блин, одеться не хочешь?!

— Неа~

Собравшись наконец с мыслями и обозлившись на Ягру, Кей сердито отпихнула её от себя, резко отойдя в сторону. Наглая аборигенка была возмутительно мокрой — и одежда Кейтерис теперь не отличалась сухостью, вынуждая женщину попытаться стряхнуть с себя часть попавшей на неё воды. Зандаларка же, продолжая ехидно скалиться, быстро облачилась в лежавшую на камне одежду и подхватила с земли сумку и связку рыб.

— Я как решу насчёт совместного быта, сразу тебе сообщу~ — мурлыкнула Яграхе и, сделав широкий шаг к свирепо воззрившейся на неё эльфийке, жмакнула ей по носу — ровно так же, как в прошлую встречу делала сама шал’дорай — и под возмущённое — _явно не слишком цензурное_ — шипение скользнула в лесные заросли.


	15. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Two Steps from Hell - Battlecry - None Shall Live
> 
> таймлайн - после падения Луносвета

Слухи о падении родной столицы настигли Ренда в одном из дворфийских поселений, где наёмник отдыхал после очередного задания и подумывал о поиске нового.

— Слыхал, что говорят-то? Досталось ушастым, нежить их чуть не под корень вырезала..  
— Ага.. беженцы поговаривают, что мертвяков видели где-то по пути к Даларану. Что нежить могла там забыть?..

_К Даларану?.. Вот же чёрт._

Попытки найти мага в этой захудалой деревушке пошли крахом — да и откуда тут взяться магам… Значит, следовало спешно выдвигаться в магическую столицу и забирать оттуда Артэлиана. Терять ещё и брата воин не хотел.  
Квель'дорай купил провизии и немедленно двинулся в путь.  
Лошадь у него была одна, новых сейчас достать явно было негде, поэтому темп скачки приходилось выдерживать умеренный, дабы не перенапрячь животину.

Чем дальше на север продвигался эльф, тем чаще он натыкался на группы беженцев. И если с некоторыми ещё был шанс поговорить и расспросить о ситуации, то часть Ренд старался миновать как можно быстрее — голодные, злые, пребывающие в отчаянии, люди представляли для одинокого всадника нешуточную опасность. Для ночёвок и вовсе приходилось искать селения — и то эльф не чувствовал себя там в безопасности.

Чужак в чужом краю. Вооружённый. Торопящийся к своему павшему королевству (истинную цель маршрута Ренд не сообщал никому). Видимо, Великое Солнце хранило квель'дорай и берегло от опасностей, иное было сложно предположить.

_< много дней спустя, где-то в предгорьях Хилсбрада>_

Порядком осунувшийся воин совершенно не радовался атмосфере знакомого края. Мрачное затишье. Животных крайне мало. Беженцев он перестал встречать после того, как миновал Стромгард, где последний раз остановился для того, чтобы отдохнуть и купить еды на дальнейшее путешествие — и даже с этим уже были большие сложности. Многие беженцы пришли именно сюда, и в итоге с тем, где ночевать, и с тем, чтобы запастись провизией, возник ряд трудностей. Квель'дорай не выперли из города только по старой памяти, что эльфы с людьми — союзники.

И здесь же эльф услышал о том, что Даларан тоже пал, как и все прочие крупные города на севере Восточных Королевств.

_Нет.. не может быть! Неужели он опоздал?..  
Слишком хорошо наёмник знал своего брата - наверняка он участвовал в обороне магической столицы, которая стала им обоим вторым домом. Артэлиан не уступал брату ни в упрямстве, ни в боевых навыках. Если мог защитить — защищал.. даже если защита была нужна ему самому.  
Но пока Ренд своими глазами не увидит, что город пал и что он опоздал — и что остался без единственного дорогого ему члена семьи — он будет верить, что Арт жив._

Ближе к Южнобережью местность окончательно вымерла, напоминая пустоши — местами трупы зверей, пожухлая трава и деревья, висящий в воздухе запах разложения.  
И вдалеке видневшиеся клубы чёрного как смоль дыма, поднимавшиеся откуда-то с той стороны, где был Даларан.  
В груди заныло. Ренд помотал головой и сцепил зубы, пришпорив лошадь и решительно направляя её в ту сторону.

_Великое Солнце, пожалуйста.. нет.._

Животное ощутимо нервничало, не сильно горя желанием идти дальше, но всадник был непреклонен.  
Чем ближе он подъезжал к очагу сильного пожара, тем явственнее ощущался запах гари, смешанный с вонью горелой плоти и сладковатым душком нежити.  
Квель'дорай уже видел впереди кусок поля брани, сгоревшие останки нежити, уже понимал, _что_ он сейчас увидит, когда минует холм, но в груди и висках всё равно билась иррациональная, отчаянная надежда..  
..которая со звоном разбилась о неприглядную, жестокую реальность. Взору Ренда предстал разрушенный город, затянутый чёрным дымом и — даже спустя несколько дней! — ревущим пламенем Скверны, облизывающим остатки некогда высоких шпилей и руины других зданий.

_Того города, что стал ему вторым домом, больше не существовало._

Воин молча, в немом отчаянии, смотрел на пожарище, что освещало всё окрест зеленоватым светом, а порывы ветра, что далеко разносили вонь сгоревшей плоти и горящих домов, и, казалось, только распаляли пламя в руинах, трепали длинные светлые волосы эльфа, приводя их в полный беспорядок — почти как и мысли, что сейчас свились в беспорядочный клубок.  
Ренд мотнул головой, сморгнув выступившие слёзы — совершенно неподобающие для мужчины, но ему было плевать — и дёрнул поводьями, направляя охотно подчинившуюся лошадь прочь от Даларана.

Впоследствии воин потратил много времени в попытках найти брата, но всё было безуспешно. Было очевидно, что нежить и демоны забрали у него единственного дорогого ему человека.  
И с этим пришлось смириться, как бы больно ни было.


	16. All you need is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> события происходят после части "Transformation"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыкальная тема:  
> Two Steps From Hell - Flight Of The Silverbird

По высокому пронзительно синему небу изредка пробегали лёгкие облачка, а шелест крон могучих многовековых деревьев и многоголосие птичьих голосов перекрывались шумом, что исходил от реставрируемого большого дома. Жрец, сдув с лица прядь волос, скинутую туда шаловливым ветерком, устроился поудобнее на сложенном на ступенях беседки собственном аккуратно сложенном плаще, обняв обеими ладонями кружку с горячим чаем и опираясь спиной на ограду. Светло-синие глаза внимательно наблюдали за калдорай, раздававшим указания строителям, которые деловито сновали вокруг ремонтируемого здания. До беседки долетали лишь обрывки слов, не позволяющих сложить себя в полноценные предложения — но в этом не было особой нужды. Энтузиазм, с которым Вер взялся за реконструкцию семейного поместья, радовал рен'дорай. Тонкие губы тронула улыбка, и мужчина чуть наклонил голову, отстранённо глядя в кружку.

 _С той жуткой ночи прошло немногим больше полугода._  
Тогда жизнь каждого из них совершила крутой поворот.  
Сам жрец прошёл по тонкой нити разума над бездонной пропастью безумия — сознательно, вступившись за подопечного, чья судьба в определённый момент его беспокоила больше, чем своя. И только чудом — и стараниям этого самого подопечного — он остался в порядке.  
Харверис же, избавившись от постоянно висящего над головой Дамоклова меча, коим был тот сан'лейн, постепенно перестал растрачивать себя на прежний образ жизни. Ему наконец не надо было бояться и прятаться.

_"Ради этого определённо стоило рискнуть жизнью."_

И решение Вера вернуться в родные края и переписать историю места, откуда всё это началось, Исидиан всецело поддержал.  
Рен'дорай вновь поднял взгляд на ночного эльфа и перебрал тонкими пальцами по поверхности кружки. Думал ли он, что, при их первой встрече, обеспокоившись нестабильным душевным состоянием коллеги и установив за ним негласный надзор, он окажется втянутым в настолько запутанную и смертельно опасную для них обоих историю? Нет.  
_Жалел ли он об этом? Тоже нет._  
Почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, Харверис обернулся на наблюдавшего за ним целителя — и широко, светло ему улыбнулся. И Исидиан улыбнулся в ответ.

_< примерно полгода назад, Храм Света Пустоты>_

_— Ис, скажи.. оно того стоило?_

_После вопроса, осторожно заданного калдорай, мужчина долго молчал. И, когда его собеседник уже не ждал ответа, тихо сказал:_

_— Будь уверен, Вер.. **ради тебя** — стоило._


End file.
